


Almost Real

by BasementVampire



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Short & Sweet, i ship these two so hard it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Terry returns, and Casey is glad to have her back.





	Almost Real

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I ship these two so hard it hurts. If you agree pls enjoy this

“I’m sorry about everything that happened,” Terry whispered. “With my dad and the tap dancing and Rettcon…”

“Shh.” Casey put a finger over the other girl’s lips, quieting her. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

Terry closed her eyes, leaning into Casey’s touch as she moved her hands to hold Terry’s face. “Did you really mean that? That day, in the ambulance, when you said you liked me?”

A moment later, soft lips were on hers. Casey kissed her desperately with all the pent up fear and angst that had plagued her the last few weeks. “Does that answer your question?” she murmured, breath hot against Terry’s lips.

Terry gave a small smile, eyes fluttering open to gaze into those of the girl she wanted so badly. “Yeah. But could you maybe do it again? I just want to be sure.”

Casey chuckled. “With pleasure.” She pulled Terry close, hands tangling in her soft black hair as their lips moved perfectly together. It felt somehow like they were meant for each other—two nothings, brought together by a _something_ beyond them that was so tangible—so _real_ —that they almost felt they were, too.

“You’re a good kisser,” Terry said breathlessly, arms circling around the other girl’s waist.

Casey grinned. “So are you.”

A mischievous look darkened Terry’s face as she asked with a smirk, “Want to see what else I can do?”

Casey squealed when she was pushed back onto the couch, Terry falling into her lap a moment later. “How could I possibly say no?”

“Just don’t get me pregnant again,” she teased, hands sliding up Casey’s shirt.

“I don’t plan on it.” Her words were cut off by a soft gasp when Terry began mouthing at her neck, teeth scraping gently against the skin as she touched Casey with lithe, lingering hands.

Terry chuckled, trailing kisses up the other girl’s throat to her jaw. “Better hope no one hears you through that hole in the wall. ‘Cause I’m gonna have you screaming all night.”


End file.
